Harry Potter and the poisioned love
by Angelina Roongta
Summary: What happens when Draco gets all evil and kidnappes Harry and Hermione and gains control over Hogwarts to ruin peace? Will James,Lily,Albus,Rose,Teddy, Victoria and Hugo be able to follow in their parents footsteps, discover the truth and save the world or will Lavendar's poisioned love for Ron conqour all? Can Hermione and Ron make it or will they tear apart?
1. Chapter 1

"**A new year to look forward to and lots to learn .I welcome all new students to Hogwarts and once again welcome the old ones. Now the sorting begins." Professor ****McGonagall said before placing an old and nearly tattered hat on a stool. A brim opened and the sorting hat's song began **

"**Come come come place me on,**

**My sorting has always won.**

**Brave lions, wise eagles, and hard working badgers and cunning serpents are the logos **

**Of the four houses, so no more lurking **

**And let's start the sorting."**

**As the hat stopped Professor Longbottom began calling out names from a list.  
Albus waited with bated breath till his name was called .Ashley Windman and Wang Shan were the only ****Gryffindor****s so far.**

"**A new brain, hum, another Potter, let's see Ravenclaw might suit you but S****lytherin won't be so bad either."**

"**Please not ****S****lytherin please."**

"**Sure you could do well there with your potential."Albus thought he could hear a faint smile in the hat's voice.**

"**Positive." and the hat yelled "Ravenclaw"**

**Albus walked down and sat amongst the cheering Ravenclaws and heaved a deep breath, so what father had said was true he thought. The hat really does take your opinion in count and watched the rest of the sorting. Surprising how no one other than the two girls had been put in ****Gryffindor .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**"Weird" Albus thought, "Only four Gryffindors this time!"**

**"Now Rose Weasely" announced Professor Longbottom**

**Albus watched as his cousin walked confidently to the stool and placed the hat on her head but as soon as the hat touched her head Rose could see nothing but the Ravenclaw table. That's where I belong she thought and she heard a voice inside her head saying ****"New brains, hum, another Weasely, let's see Ravenclaw might suit you but Huppelpuff ****won't be so bad either." And aloud to the hall it said "Ravenclaw"**

**Rose laughed as she joined the cheering Ravenclaws and nodded to Albus as she sat down next to him. She looked up at the enchanted ceiling and smiled, it was jet black with a few stars dotted here and there. **

**"Now for the rules and regulations this new year brings, The Forbidden Forest is of course forbidden to all except when taken there during Care Of Magical Creatures and no one is to be found having and love potions on them. And now I would like to tell you that we have introduced muggle fighting as a new subject this year" the noise level reached height but ****McGonagall**** continued "and I would also add the sad news that yesterday on the way to Hogwarts Professor Quill passed away and now I would introduce Draco Malfoy as your new Potions master. Now last but not the least, the feast."**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Three weeks had passed since Albus and Rose had arrived to Hogwarts. Though James had described every nook and corner of Hogwarts to Albus, there were still things that surprised him and that was saying a lot, he having lived all his life in the wizarding world.**

**That was the day for their first flying lesson. It would be near the lake. The new students would learn flying while the third former Gryffindors and Ravenclaws would practice. Albus was happy but also nervous as James would be there too.**

**They all lined up near the lake in four neat rows. The flying professor a tiny with named Sabetha came bounding on the balls of her feet. Albus thought "Well, I must say I am disappointed. I had expected a much better entry, like James had told .Now that was grand"**

**Rose unlike her mother was not a bundle of nerves and was nearly jumping with joy.**

**"Won't be much of a wonder if she jumps higher than the broom itself" James teased as he came up to them with a couple of his own friends.**

**"Yeah right Jamey" Rose responded using James's family nick name. Albus would have loved to see how his brother responded but at that moment the Coach Mrs. Luna Longbottom came out and started to instruct them. Albus watched as she divided them according to their towers and years. She told the first year students from both towers to wait while the third years demonstrated. She called James and a dark haired guy forward from Gryffindor and a golden haired girl and a beautiful and sly red head from Ravenclaw. The four of them soared high and laughed themselves horse. Then Albus and the others listened to the instructions and everyone soon was in the air. The day ended on a fun note for everyone and Albus and Rose were having a hard time keeping their smiles off their faces as they walked to transfiguration.**

**"Morning evryone." Professor Mcgonal greeted with a grim face.**

**Albus and Rose quickly took a seat. The Huppelpuffs were already there.**

**"Today we will all be turning matchsticks into pine neddles." She said as she distributed matchsticks to evryone.**

**Albus waved his wand and there was a shiny green pine neddle infront of him, but Rose just stared real hard at the matchstick and in a second it turned into a pine neddle.**

**Lunch as usual was delecious and after a fun day they were all going up to bed. Rose dreamed that she was back home and chasing Ron and Hermione as they ran about wih her books in their hand.**

**However really in the Weasely Mannor, Roon sat tense and straight inhis chair as he waited for Ginny to come to his house. Harry and hhermione had been gone for two whole days and they did not want to report but after darco's lettr, things had taken an ugly turn.**

**Ron reopened the letter and read for the tenth time in the last five minutes-**

**Dearest Ronald,**

**Hey, there traitor. Malfoy here. I am quite amused that you care so little about your wife and brother-in-law. They have been my captives for two whole days now. I am on a leave from my duties at Hogwarts and thus am waiting for an audience with you and Mrs. Potter at my residence. Have a nice time geting past the deemontors at my place. **

**Love,**

**Darco Malfoy**

**P.S. You better show up or else leet us just say the mudblood and Potter are going to be in a lot more pain then now. See you soon.**

**The letter gave him creeps everytime h read it. Visions of what could be happening to Harry and Hermione came to him. He tried to reach out to her, to tell her he was there , cover those miles with his thoughts but she was there and he knew came running in and snatched the letter and read it. Her face visibly paled by the end as if someone had sucked all the life out of her. Tears were straeming down her cheeks and her bottom lip was quivering. Ron hugged her tight as he tried to calm her.**

**"Wha- What will we tell Rose, Hugo,Lily and others?" she managed between sobs**

**"Nothing, that Hermi and Harry are on ministry bussiness and that we have to go for a important meeting so they will have to stay with Teddy for smetime."**

**"But what if we don't come back?"**

**"Oh we will sis, after kicking the ass of that little death eater. Now go on, take care of my niece and we will leave first thing in the morning."**

**"See you soon" she murmured as she regained her composure and disapparented. **

** Ron sighed and went to Hugo's room to check on him and then fell asleep on the large bed which felt quite empty without Hermione.**


End file.
